A Little Perseverance And A Lot Of Love
by From the quill of Cards
Summary: This story is about James and Lily, starting at their third year when James had first became infatuated with Ms. Evans, all the way up to their seventh year at hogwarts. How did James Begin to love Lily? this is my take on the story. Read and Review. Its
1. The Begining

The first Saturday of Fall, a surprisingly warm and beautiful day at that, was sadly filled with essays and projects for these many, many students who attended the castle of a school known not by 'normal' people but to millions of Wizarding families all over the world. The name of this school was none other then 'Hogwarts' "Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry" to be exact. In this school were four separate houses, new students each year would be sorted by a huge magic hat, so old that it looked as if it had been around longer than the ghosts who also shared the inhabitance of the school with the many Wizards and Witches.

"Ghosts!" you say? Oh no worries about them dearest readers, they are quite harmless, the most they can do is make you incredibly cold with a slight pulling feeling in the pit of your stomach. But then again that only happens if you happen to pass through one of them. However there are a few who you might not want to get involved with, for instance; 'The Bloody Barron' and 'Peeves' a poltergeist have been known to stir up some trouble now and then. Especially Peeves with his annoying fascination with magical pranks, and getting the students in trouble with Filch.

"Who is Filch?" you ask? Oh I am terribly sorry, I seem to be getting ahead of myself before I can explain who and what the things I am mentioning are. Argus Filch is the Hogwarts caretaker, he patrols the halls with his hate for students and wanting to get them in trouble only to send them to detention; he and his cat Mrs. Norris make a perfect team at it. Yes that's right his cat often will help him in catching an unsuspecting student who is making trouble or just wandering about.

However back to explaining about the four houses; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin, were all co-founders of the school, they had built it on the land which they came across.

Soon after the school was built a conflict arose on who should be aloud to attend Hogwarts, of course everyone had a different view on this, Godric Gryffindor believed that anyone who showed magical ability should be allowed to attend Hogwarts. Helga Hufflepuff believed that only those who were just, loyal and pure of heart should attend the school. Rowena Ravenclaw believed that those who's intelligence is sure and wisdom is exquisite should attend Hogwarts. And Salazar Slytherin believed that only pure-blood witches and wizards should be allowed to attend Hogwarts.

After this dispute which was mostly between Godric and Salazar, he (Salazar) Eventually left the school, and the three remaining founders decided to make four houses named after each of them and Godric's hat soon became the hat which sorted the students by finding the certain qualities which would sort them through to their houses for the next seven school years of their lives.

But I am sure that if you wished to read about Hogwarts you would have picked up a copy of "Hogwarts: A History" by now. But you are hear because the story I am about to reveal to you dear friends will take you through; Magic, Adventure, Myths, Unknown Creatures, True Love, Pranks, Unforgettable Friendships, Hard times, and Happy, of course with the occasional blasts of horror thrown into the mix.

So if you wish to accompany the many yet few characters of this story through their long journey, keep reading, for much awaits you in these upcoming chapters.


	2. Four Friends

Autumn, brisk cool winds, broken and shattered leaves, the bright yet mellow golden orange leaves which decided to fall from a few of the non-evergreen tree's that decorated the school's ground in what looked like designated spots even though that was preposterous. The huge body of water also known as the Great Lake to the students and teachers of Hogwarts; was rippling slightly as the winds blew over the top of it. Most of the students dared not to come to close to the water, as a Giant Octopus inhabited the cold dark waters. But that is beside the point. Four boys happen to not care much about the monster which dwelled in the lake, thinking it a myth to keep the students out of the water, as they had not seen the Octopus in all their three years at this school. Deciding to sit at the edge of the lake, each of the four boys had earned a 'gang name' if you will, as the Marauders, having all their nicknames together. Moony: who's real name was Remus Lupin, was one of the three taller boys, looked always tired, his hair light brown his eyes yellowish green, He was the more patient forgiving, one of the four. Wormtail: His real name being Petter Pettigrew; the short fat one who just followed them around, highly resembled a rat in many of ways, his hair dirty blonde and always slicked back not with gel but its own grease, his eyes pure yellow almost as yellow as his hair. He just tagged along for lack of anything else to do. Padfoot: His name really being Sirius Black; here we have one of the three who happened to always have a girl at either side. His slightly long black hair and piercing blue eyes made it so the girls just giggled and fainted at his feet. He and his best friend who I am about to name are the two biggest trouble makers out of the Marauders. Prongs: better known as James Potter; Ah what to say about dear Prongs… His brown hair never lay flat on his head, almost as often as his hair stuck out his black rimmed glasses were on his face. Being the Quidditch seeker for the Gryffindor team, he was often swooned over by girls.

But now back to what they were doing…

As Sirius began to toss rocks into the water, in attempt to skip the large round ones, after each throw a word came out of his mouth, "Oi." A rock went splash, "What" yet another splashed in the dark water "Do" but this time before he could throw another rock James pushed him into the water instead of a rock. "Just finish your sentence why don't ya!" A smirk played on his face, he knew that Sirius would not take offence to this act as they often messed around with each other and agreed to be friends until the end. Getting out of the water, his shoes sloshing as he walked Sirius half thought about dumping James in as well but he would be waiting for that of course, so Sirius decided against it, and instead did a simple incantation under his breath which dried his clothes immediately. "OK. As I was saying… What do you lot think we should do? Its rather boring if we just sit here and do nothing all day."

Looking at each other they thought for a few moments, when finally the silence was broken, "Well we could always do our essays, seeing as their due Monday…" Said Remus. Thinking that is what they would be doing Petter trotted off to go get his book bag from the Gryffindor Common Room. After Petter was out of earshot James and Sirius spoke up in unison, "Nawh.." scratching his head slightly Sirius however continued his sentence "We could always go find a few girls to snog, second years are always up for a bit of snogging…" James seemed to like the idea however Remus, being the shyer of the three didn't seem to like the idea as much. "Well you two can, but I'm going to go work on my essay, see you guys later." Remus then walked off and into the castle through the great tall oak doors.

Looking at each other, James an Sirius both said "Who first?" then looking around, Sirius said "You can," He pointed at a girl with red hair, "Remember her? Lily?" Turning around to see if the girl James had pointed at was a total dog or not, James almost fell over, "Is that Lily Evans? The little girl who was at school last year?" he was shocked, summer had obviously been good to her this year. "Yeah I think she'll do just fine…" James began top walk towards her.

* * *

What happens next will be in the next chapter, please read and review.

Loves

Corynn Garcia.


	3. Firey Temper, and Tactless Flirting

Seeing James walk towards her, Lily took one look at him and thought, "Well he won't be talking to me, we never talked much…" yet even though she had thought this James' eyes were unmistakably staring almost constantly save a few glances back at Sirius who was now snogging with a girl James did not recognize, even though all he could see of her was the back of her head as she seemed to be quite busy. After establishing in his mind that Sirius would not be paying attention as he was quite occupied at the time being, James decided on a refined approach to Ms. Evans as apposed to the rude greeting he was going to give her when he had the pressure of impressing a friend more then just a want to talk to the girl.

"Hullo… it's Lily isn't it?" James began as he stopped just in front of the red headed girl.

"Yes, it is…and I'm assuming only because I recognize you from last year, that you're James Potter…" a smile spread across her face causing an almost fatal case of butterflies to roam about in James' stomach, causing his cheeks to burn slightly, and through it all her showed nothing to hint to that, but instead his infamous smirk played across his face. "Well you are a bright one, now aren't you love…" the statement was rhetorical, hearing that in his voice Lily did not respond. "So how are you doing this exceptionally fine day?"

"Quite well actually, just thinking about working on a essay for potions… How are you doing?" Lily returned the question. "Very well , now that a pretty face has brightened it up."

Oh no James had begun, his tactless flirting ways…

Acting as though she had never heard the compliment that she believed to be fake she looked over to Sirius, and knew where this was going, "Well if your so bored, why don't you go and find a girl to snog like your friend over there…" "I... I wasn't heading towards that!" James retorted, he took a single look over his shoulder then said "However… it does look like a bit of fun… if you'd wanna give it a go and see what its like then I wouldn't decline or anything… in fact I might even encourage it…"

Now angry, her face turning as red as her hair, not in least bit embarrassed to state her opinion, Lily was mad… well mad is an understatement, she was fuming. If it were possible, then smoke would be pouring out from Lily's ears. Why this set her off so much Lily did not know, but no sooner did Sirius walk up, had Lily Exploded, "James Potter! If you think that I would so much as touch you in anyway other then to slap you, you are sorely mistaken! GOT IT?"

Whipping around her hair following a fraction slower behind her, Lily stormed off towards the forbidden forest, to peer into the abys inside, wondering what creatures lay in its shadows, they were sure to be more charming then James Potter, Lily was almost certain. Looks of utter disappointment, shock, and confusion, were written all over James' and Sirius' face's. "Well mate… Maybe you should try a second year girl, they seem more interested…" Sirius said as he snapped out of the daze that Ms. Evans had left on the two of them and patted his friend on the shoulder.

Shaking his head James told Sirius, "No, I'll get that one, Just watch… she'll be coming to me the next time around. Now all I need is a plan…" Wildly discussing possible plans with Sirius, the two walked back into the castle and up to their dormitory.

* * *

Ok now for the next chapter I need a few made up characters. So if you would like to Submit one here is the casting call, (I WILL give YOU full credit for your character.)

Name  
Age/Year  
House  
Looks  
Attitude  
History/Past

If you would put that in with your Review I will greatly apreaciate it!

Thanks alot Loves

Corynn


End file.
